Conceptually, the world can be divided into those with needs and/or desires and people with potential means of satisfying those needs and/or desires. For example, a salesperson may be seeking potential clients. A single person may be seeking a dating partner. A guitar player may be seeking a drummer. A shopper may be looking for a particular item to buy. The difficulty has been in bringing the seekers into proximity and in providing them sufficient information to allow them to decide if their interests coincide.
Solutions to this problem are sometimes referred to as matching systems and involve varying mechanisms for assessing whether a profile of the problem owner and a profile of a solution owner “match” sufficiently to provide information to at least one of the parties about the other. For example, RFID, GPS, and Bluetooth technology have been proposed to identify individuals with related interests when they are in proximity to each other. If the individuals are sufficiently close to each other, various systems have been combined with profile records to determine if the individuals have interests that “match” and, if so, to facilitate the exchange of location information between the individuals. Ad hoc wireless networks have also been described that facilitate such an exchange. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,711,414 and 6,757,719 to Lightman et al., 6,977,612 to Bennet, 6,996,402 to Logan, 6,618,593 to Drutman, 6,419,217 and 6,758,397 to Catan, 7,098,793 and 6,961,000 both to Chung, 6,992,574 to Aupperle, et al., and 7,092,002 to Ferren et al., U.S. Patent Application 2005/0174975 filed by Mgrdechian, et al., U.S. Patent Application 2007/0030824 filed by Ribaudo et al., U.S. Patent Application 2006/0256959 filed by Hymes, U.S. Patent Application 2007/0096909 filed by Lally, and U.S. Patent Applications 2005/0177614 and 2005/0272413 filed by Bourne, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,342,503 to Light et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
These solutions are generally directed to providing information to individuals having matching profiles who are present in a physical space.